


Love me right

by Hotgitay



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Love, Other, Pre-Relationship, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:40:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21980329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Early vicley fluffVic and Lucas have an adorable slightly awkward moment alone together
Relationships: Victoria Hughes/Lucas Ripley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Love me right

“Chief do you have a moment?”Vic asked him after walking inside the room he was currently residing in locking eyes with him 

“You can stay”Lucas told her 

“Hope I’m not making things weird”Vic nervously laughed 

“Firefighter Hughes thanks for the visit”Lucas said to her 

Lucas wasn’t expecting to be interrupted as he filled out some paperwork 

Vic was sort of instantly regretting her decision to see her secret sometimes lover

Lucas had been sort of seeing Hughes neither put a label yet but things were slowly heating up

“The door was kind of open”Victoria said in her own defense as to why she was now in his presence 

“I thought I closed it”Lucas replied 

“Yeah you must have forgotten”Vic says 

“Good eye Hughes”Lucas wryly smiled

“There’s no one here no need to be so formal”Vic says to him 

“You know the drill”Lucas hinted to her 

Even though Lucas wanted to do nothing more than have his way with her he was restraining himself 

“What if I want to be a troublemaker?”Vic asked him batting her eyelashes 

“Break all the rules?”Lucas amusedly questioned her 

“Rules who needs them”Vic rolled her eyes a little as she cornered him 

”What do you want?”Lucas muttered 

“I need someone who will love me right”Vic playfully says 

“Well then you’ve come to the right place”Lucas drawled out his tone shifting as it was laced in suggestiveness 

“Right place at exactly the right time”Vic countered teasingly


End file.
